1. Technical Field
The invention relates to a display device comprising picture elements having at least one first fluid and a second fluid immiscible with each other within a space between a first support plate and a second support plate, one of the fluids being electroconductive or polar, the device comprising means for creating at least two different states
The invention further relates to a switchable diffusing device.
2. Related Art
Display devices like TFT-LCDs are used in laptop computers and in organizers, but also find an increasingly wider application in GSM telephones. Instead of LCDs, for example, (polymer) LED display devices are also being used.
Apart from these display effects which are well established by now, other display techniques are evolving like electrophoretic displays, which are suitable for paper white applications.
The diffusing device may be used in several devices, such as cameras.